


Fawning over him

by Muke_Niam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on Zayn, and he has a crush on you. You are both pretty obvious, but don't notice that it is mutual. I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested! Also I've never had one before, so forgive my ignorance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawning over him

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: fanfiction-4-you leave me requests please!

   I was sitting in English class behind and to the left of Zayn Malik. Yes, fine as fuck Zayn Malik. I was maybe staring, and my dick bag teacher called me out on it.

   "Were you listening or fawning over Zayn, Y/N?" My teacher asked.

   "I don't know what 'fawning' means because I haven't been listening because I've been staring at Zayn." I told my teacher. I was a bit mouthy and sassy. Zayn smiled and laughed.

   "Why don't you just look up fawning when you get home." My teacher suggested. I nod. I pull out a pencil and notebook.

   "How do you spell 'fawning'?" I ask. The class laughs.

**********************************************************************************************

   After class I was with my best friend, Y/BFF/N and my other friend, Niall. I was telling them about class. They were cracking up.

   "Why don't you just ask out Zayn?" Niall asks me. I shake my head quickly.

   "I don't want complete humiliation. I don't want rejection. I can't keep my very slim fantasy if I do that. I'll get embarrassed. Everyone will laugh. He'll hate me...do you want me to continue? Because I can...for like ever!" I tell him. They laugh, but I'm being completely serious.

   "Hey, Liam!" Niall yelled over Liam Payne, his friend. I know him, but not too well.

   "Don't you think Zayn likes Y/N?" Niall asks him. Liam nods.

   "All he does is talk about you. It gets very annoying." He tells me and I blush. That can't be true. He doesn't like me. But Liam is his friend. No, it can't be true. Liam leaves.

********************************************************************************************

   The next day at class I walk in and see Zayn. He's not looking at me, so he doesn't notice me. He's doing like homework, or something. My teacher walks in and everyone looks at him. I raise my hand.

   "Oh, participating in class, today?" He asked as he called on me. I nod.

   "I looked up fawning, and no I wasn't listening. Yes I was fawning over Zayn, but you see I'm very good at multi-tasking, so I feel I could do both at one time, what do you think?" I ask him, just to annoy him. 

   "I think you should fawn over Zayn in some other class." He says.

   "No, you see this is our only class." I tell him. I love to push this teachers buttons. We have a strange relationship, all the kids know it. If the other kids did it they'd get in trouble, I think they hate that I don't.

   "Oh, pity, how about you try to get over your crush." My teacher suggested. I blushed and looked down. Then I looked at him.

   "Who said I had a crush?" I ask him.

   "Well, you do stare at him a lot." He said.

   "I believe that he is an attractive human, that doesn't mean I have a crush. I also find Demi Lavoto attractive, doesn't mean I have a crush." I reply, just to get on his nerves.

   "Well, that is different, you actually know Zayn." My teacher says. I point my finger at him, I use motions a lot when I talk.

   "But I don't. I do not know really anything about him other than that he is smart, and very attractive," I say as I move my head back to have a better look, "very attractive."

   My teacher and the rest of the class laughed. Zayn smiled and blushed. Then he looked up at the teacher. Damn this kid can go from adorable boy to sex god in like two seconds flat.

   "Did you mean to say that out loud?" My teacher asks me. The rest of my class is laughing so hard they're like falling out of their seats.

   "Say what?" I ask, hoping that it isn't what I think it is.

   "Well to directly quote you, Y/N, 'Damn this kid can go from adorable boy to sex god in like two seconds flat' which I assume you were only meaning to think, not say out loud." Some boy I vaguely recognize says.

   "Well, no I did not mean to say that, but sometimes my brain to mouth filter does not work and I say thing that I meant to only think, you see how this is a problem." I explain to them. Zayn is blushing, like, a lot. I didn't mean to embarrass him so much. He looks really cute that way.

********************************************************************************************

   Louis Tomlinson comes up to me in the hallway. Niall, Y/BFF/N and I were just walking in the hallway, while I filled them in on the class I had.

   "Do you really have a crush on Zayn, or are you just making fun of his crush on you?" Louis asks. He sounds mad.

   "Of course I have a crush on Zay- whoa wait! Zayn has a crush on _me_? Why?" I ask. 

   "Oh so you actually like him? Thank God, he was so nervous and I would have been so angry if he was heart broken." Louis says.

   "Why does Zayn have a crush on _me_?" I ask. This is like a foreign subject to me. Like the foreignest subject. That isn't even a word. See, this is why people don't have crushes on me.

   "Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Harry asks. And when did he show up?

   "I'll actually pass because humiliation is at times avoidable and when it is I avoid it, and at this time it's avoidable so I'm going to avoid it." I tell them. They look at me confused.

   "You say some really confusing things." Says a voice from behind me, and I turn around and flail. My arms go all over because I'm scared and I hit someone in the face. That someone is Zayn.

   "Oh, shit! I am so sorry." I say. He shakes his head and smiles.

   "I'm fine," he says as I say, "Did I damage your face?" It truly is a wonder I haven't got a boyfriend yet.

   "My face is fine. I'm fine." Zayn says.

   "You can say that again." I mumble. Zayn laughs, and I swear it is a truly wonderful laugh.

   "You've got a great laugh." I say, and then I blush when I realize what I say.

   "You do as well." Zayn replies smiling.

   "So...uh, I was...um wondering if you'd like to...I don't know go on a date, maybe. With me. A date with me, I mean." He says fumbling with his words and blushing. I laugh at his awkwardness.

   "I'd love to." I reply. I'm thankful that for once I'm not the one that is being all awkward and, like, blushy. Is that a word? I don't think so.

   "Cool...uh here is my number and we can meet here after school." Zayn says as he hands me his number. I nod.

********************************************************************************************

   The next day Zayn and I walk into class together, holding hands. My teacher walks in and spots us.

   "Finally." He says.

   "What?" I ask him.

   "You finally went on a date." He replied.

   "Us, what about you? When was the last time you had a date?" I asked him.

   "I'm married." He replied.

   "Yeah, to what? Your work?" I ask, joking. Zayn laughs and kisses me. And I swear he is amazing.

   "You're cute." I say to Zayn as I give him a kiss on his cheek.

   "You too." He replies.

   "Alright stop being couple-y." My teacher said. 

   Then my teacher said, "Oh god, I'm turning into Y/N, adding ey at the end of words to make them an adjective, or adverb, or whatever I want." I laughed at him.

   "Well, there's no escaping it now. You should just embrace it, I ended up with a real hottie, maybe you will too." I say leaning over and kissing Zayn.

   "I'm married." He replies.

   "Sure. Oh and my hottie is really smart, too." I say, because I know that Zayn doesn't get recognized for his smarts as much as he should. Being really hot will make that happen, I would know.


End file.
